


~•~ Candy Canes: A Destiel Christmas Story ~•~

by mishasbitch69



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Candy Canes, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Edgeplay, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Sounding, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbitch69/pseuds/mishasbitch69
Summary: ~•~ This is my first ever story and would appreciate your kudos & comments about my story !! I'm excited and nervous about it !! Happy Holidays ~•~ Be Blessed Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year !! I might do some timestamps,if this is good enough !! Thank You !! ~•~





	~•~ Candy Canes: A Destiel Christmas Story ~•~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts), [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/gifts), [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



It starts off as any ordinary winter day in December,it's snowing and it's cold as Hell outside & luckily today starts a winter vacation for Cas & Dean Winchester; eventhough, they are not going anywhere specially this time around ! They are staying home and catching up with each other ! Sam Winchester and Eileen Leahy are vacationing in Paris !! Charlie Bradbury is vacationing with Dorothy Baum in the Bahamas ! So Pretty much leaves Dean and Cas at home by themselves for the winter vacation, which is fine for both of them !! A great start to have their staycation together !! Cas eventually wakes up and smiling at Dean, while he still sleeps and knowing they have a month to enjoy their vacation !! What kind of Romantic Christmas Shenanigans can they get into with each other ! Cas starts to kiss Dean with sweet,chaste kisses that get heated because Cas is also caressing Dean's cock at the same time though his boxer's Dean's wearing and is definitely paying attention with half kidded eye's and saying, " Good Morning,Sunshine!,feeling frisky are you "! Yes,I am !! It's our first day of our winter staycation and we have a month to enjoy it !! What Shenanigans are we going to get into !! Of course, we'll rest and relax !! We get to kiss,hug and make love to our heart's content, starting now ! Cas continues to kiss and caress Dean's cock until he's hard as a diamond, slowly kissing a path down to his chest, sucking in each of his nipples equally, continuing be his stomach, sticking the top of his tongue in his naval, slowly taking Dean's boxer's off, winding down to his ball's and sucking on each one slowly !! Dean is moaning all the while and loving each lap of Cas' tongue & arrives at Dean's massive cock while looking up at Dean periodically for the expressions of love on his face and enjoying every moment of bliss in his face, which puts Cas in bliss !! As Cas, begins with Dean's massive cock, he starts to take sweet nips on the crown like a lollipop..nice and long laps with alternative dips in of his tongue in the slit,then begins to take one inch at a time until he's deep throating the stallion of his mate & The moaning gets louder as Cas hollows his cheeks and enjoying the pleasures sounds of his mate and is content !! Asking his mate to suck his fingers & get them nice and wet !! At this moment he's lifting his mates legs to expose his sweet hole to finger him,adding more as he goes along to open his mate for himself & moaning gets even louder as Cas scissors him open, Cas is already hard and aching to make love to his mate and takes a moment to breathe !! Telling Dean, "I Love You, so dang much " and Dean boss his head & says, "I Love You,too "! At this point, Cas is already naked and is putting his crown to his mates sweet entrance,gets just the past the entrance, allowing his mate to adjust to Cas' stallion, little by little he seats himself in his mate,adjusting all along !! Cas is moaning, too because of right and silky smooth heat of his mate ! Oh Dean, this feels so good and I Love You ! Cas, can you go harder and faster 'cause I'm About to run and I want us to cum together, so the pace gets faster, breathing ragged, heart's palpitations and the both cum at the same moment !! Breathing slowly resumed to normal beats and once tested !! Dean says, We need to clean up and they take a shower ~•~ washing and rinsing off, they get dressed and go out to eat breakfast at their favorite diner & order plenty of bacon and coffee, having a delightful chat while eating..they paid and leave to run more errands !! They go to the market for groceries..Hot Chocolate,Ingredients for Smores and general shipping enough for two weeks time, they paid and put the items in the Impala !! Cas and Dean see the Candy store go in because of Christmas decorations !! They see special holiday season candy..chocolate bars, seasonal candy and Candy Canes of various sizes, Cas wickedly Eyes Them With A Smouldering Look Towards Dean And Dean Knows That Look & Says To Cas, Hey we Need To get Going Because The Snow Is Coming Down Harder and We need To get home, they paid for their item's, thanking the cashier & Wish ing a Happy Holiday season, leaving and putting the item's in the Impala !! Still one more stop to make, the liquor store for Rum, Whisky and plenty of beer and paid !! They get home and put everything away, just in time before the snow comes down harder !! They sit and relax watching the snow, sipping on beer !!  Still Being daylight for a few more hours, the decorate the Christmas tree and decorate the house in festive holiday season colors, putting light's, garland in gold and silver, Angel's on the tree, a full nativity scene on a beautiful mahogany table and putting candy canes on the tree and thoughtout the house !! Putting some Candy Canes aside for personal use; finally, Putting The stockings up on the Fireplace Mantle !! They both look around At their Home And say, This beautiful !! They Sit by the fireplace roaring fire,enjoying the warmth Of it !! Sipping Beer and waiting to Eat In a little Bit !! They Soon Eat Cheeseburgers, Fries and more beer & Digust Their food ! Cas suggest to watch a movie, a Christmas movie...they watch "A Miracle on 34th Street " and sipping spiked Apple cider & eating Christmas cookies !! Then at the half way point of the movie..Cas gets aroused again and because they've put mistletoe everywhere hanging !! Cas kisses Dean and Dean kissing Cas back and takes a moment to breathe & tells Dean, He'll Be back in a moment !! Cas comes back with the various sized Candy Canes And looks At his Mate With The same smouldering Look That he did in the Candy store And is familiar with over the 15 Years Of knowing Cas,10 Years Married Has that beautiful Smouldering Look Which Still Makes Him weak in the Knees and knowing That Cas is his forever & Cas knows at that Dean is forever, As well !! Even When they had Jealous Moments but was quickly Squashed Because their love Is profound !!  Cas, Ask His mate...what are you thinking And Dean Says, about us And what we Have been tthough !! Dean Says, I Love you And the HOME We have, The one I Have built for us ! Dean, Even if we Lived in a cabin,theres Love !! Dean SAys, I know And closes The distance between them & kisses Cas passionately And deeply ! This Spurs Cas aroused state of mind and tells Dean To stop for a moment, while he unwraps The various sizes Of candy canes meant for the purposes of making love to Dean ! Cas Tells Dean to get undressed completely while he closes the drapes and puts the Christmas Lights on & soft jazz music on ! Cas joins his mate in getting undressed on the plush carpet in front of the fireplace with lube, unlubicated condoms & candy canes and places them closes to him ! Cas, tells his mate to open his mouth and he follows the command because he wants this just as much !! Cas, Tells Dean to lick the candy cane...this is the smaller one and proceeds to Lick & suck a bit, Enticing Cas even more ! Cas trails the candy cane circle around his mates nipples & laps each nipple in a lavish way, Continuing A pathway down to The naval with the  wet candy cane, lapping it up & still travelling down to his mate cock, making a twisted circle from the base of his  mate cock & poking the top of the Candy cane into the top of the slit, moving around slowly enough to make his mate moan because this is a great sensation & Pushes more in while he plays with his balls, his mate moan is even more loud and Cas, jjust loves it ! Cas slowly takes the cAndy can out & starts to nip and lick the crown, slipping his pinky in the slit moment, massaging the crown with his mouth and alternating between fingering the slit,just a bit & Dean is already hard,throbbing with want for Cas' mouth and sWeet spot ! Cas is already hard with want for his mate but staying his course of action ! Telling Dean, to lay on his back,while he gets on top and We Do the 69 for a bit ! They suck each other until complete hardness,while playing around with our sWeet spot ! Cas lifts Deans legs to better accesss his mates sWeet spot & proceeds to lube up his fingers to open his mate up enough to put an unlubicated condom on a bigger candy cane and proceeds to fuck his mate & Dean moans because He loves it ! Cas, stops for a moment and instructs his mate to do the same to him & Dean is following suit !! THey are fucking each other And close to cumming and they say so ! Cas, stopping for just a bit..to take the cAndy canes away and put them on the plate near him !! Fireplace still roaring away and Cas lubes Dean up,as He Mounts him !! Dean takes some lube & strokes Cas' stallion until they gush cum & are cumming all over each other ! Taking a moment to resume normal breathing and heart rate !! Cas sliding to his Mates side !! Dean says, This is their new Holiday Tradition !! Dean says, We Need to clean up and take another shower !! They end that day eating Smores and sipping spiked Apple cider & falling asleep by the fireplace !! 


End file.
